Kings Island
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: Kurt attends Blaine's show at Kings Island, and he's not to fond of the girl performing his duet with Blaine.


Title: Kings Island

Rating: T

Pairing: Klaine

Summary: Kurt attends Blaine's show at Kings Island, and he's not to fond of the girl performing his duet with Blaine.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, as per usual.

Kings Island

"I can't thank you enough for coming along Mercedes," Kurt smiled, handing his ticket to the taker.

"Hey, it's not a problem! I love coming to Kings Island, I haven't been here since 7th grade, it's nice to come again," she smiled, stepping into the theme park. They grabbed a couple of brochures and maps, before setting off into the packed amusement park. "Though it reminds me of Carrowwinds down in North Carolina, except the whole NASCAR theme."

"Oh, I forgot, your grandmother lives down in Charlotte, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, that area, we went down and visited last summer," Mercedes smiled. "Anyways, this pamphlet says the Christmas light parade is at 5:30 and then the Christmas show is at 6:30 in the Kings Island Theatre."

"Well it's 4 now, do you want to walk around randomly and munch on disgusting park food?"

"Or we can ride a ride? Something big like Firehawk or The Beast."

"For one, no, do you know that will do to my hair. For two, I do not want a Fabio to happen and for three, those lines take like two hours. I do not want to miss Blaine's show for 82 seconds of cheap thrill. How about we shop and then after that you can ride till the park closes."

"Whatever, white boy, but you are buying me a funnel cake," she laughed, hooking her arm with Kurt's and walking off to the closest shop.

At exactly 6 o'clock Kurt was dragging Mercedes into Kings Island Theatre where seats were actually filling up fast. First he thought he'd sit in the front row but then Blaine would instantly see him, he didn't want that. If he sat to far back then he would be able to see Blaine. After much contemplation-annoyance on Mercedes part-they took seats in one of the middle rows, a little to the right as to not be dead center.

The theater filled up quick and soon the lights were lowered and the show began. The actors actually put their all into portraying a story with each number. When they sang O Holy Night, the lead being a petite brunette, Mercedes commented that she could do it better. Kurt had to agree, Mercedes would own the song inside and out. Finally, after 30 agonizing minutes it was time for the finale and Blaine's number.

The piano began playing the soft tones of Baby, It's Cold Outside, the lights coming on to highlight two actors. The blonde female had her hair curled inwardly at her shoulders, a beret pinned to her hair, she was frantically pulling on gloves in a coat. She was being watched closely by Blaine who, in Kurt's opinion, looking stunning in a dress shirt and black slacks. A tie loosened around his neck, the top buttons undone to show a glimpse of chest hair. He was obviously meant to play much older than his 17 years, but that was okay for Kurt.

There was some insignificant dialogue between them with the actress exaggerating all her lines like this was her Broadway debut. When she opened her mouth to begin singing Kurt had to cover his ears. Mercedes even leaned over to him asking if the girl realized she was off pitch. No one else seemed to notice but then again, it would be hard to catch to the untrained ear.

The song continued on, Blaine handing the girl a drink at the appropriate time. Kurt's eyes narrowed at the familiar 'mind if I move in closer' line as Blaine took a seat next to 'Barbie' on the couch and scooted closer to her. The girl didn't move or shy away, in fact she shimmied closer batting long fake lashes at him. She hardly make it a game of persuasion and more of a game of seduction.

Kurt remembered that just three days ago he was singing this same song with Blaine, making Blaine chase him. As Quinn has once said, 'It's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing'. Apparently this girl thought opposite, something more along the lines of 'I'm going to get into my co-workers pants before the end of the night even if it kills me'. Women. Kurt was more than happy to hear the lack of emotion in Blaine's voice at 'how can you do this thing to me'. The other night the words had seemed very real and passion filled. Now them seemed artificial and lifeless. They came together at the end, that girl wrapping her arms around Blaine's neck, slinking across him like a whore. Her voice over powered Blaine's reaching a pitch Kurt was sure only dogs could hear.

The lights went out with a dramatic end, the audience jumping to their feet with applause.

"Don't look now, but seems she wants some sugar from your honey pot," Mercedes told her best friend. Kurt stood up, and with a well placed toss of his scarf, sauntered down to the employees only door. He knocked once, waiting for someone to answer.

A male opened it, looking at him in an obvious 'what do you want look'. "I'm looking for Blaine."

"He's making out with Lacy, come back in like 20 minutes," the guy answered, clearly not amused.

"Lacy?"

"The girl you just saw him groping all over the stage. Look, I have a date…."

"I'm sure with a real winner of a trailer trash blonde who you'll meet at the pathetic excuse of pizza stand. However, my idea of fun is not hanging around all night and waiting for projectile vomit to hit me on my new Alexander McQueens. Now, if you would be so kind as to tell Blaine that Kurt Hummel is waiting for him. Thank you."

The guy rolled his eyes before walking away, closing the door behind him. Ten minutes later Blaine walked out with his blonde co-star on his heels. Kurt jumped up at the sight of him but was curious as to what the angry look was for.

"Lacy, last time, and I'm still trying to be polite, but I'm gay. I like men not women. While you're a very sweet girl, you're not my type," Blaine sighed, in a very restrained manner.

The costar from before, Lacy, tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Boys always use that as a scapegoat when they're intimidated."

"Of course they do," Blaine sighed, walking up the stairs to Kurt. "Alex told me there was a prissy boy with an attitude asking for me. I take that would be you," he smiled.

Kurt returned the smile. "You were good, not as spectacular as the other night, but good."

"Hold up!" Mercedes called. "Other night? Boy, did you do the deed and didn't tell me about it?"

Both boys coughed uncomfortably, straightening slightly. "We just sang Mercedes, that's all I meant."

"Kurt helped me rehearse for tonight, he's quite the performer," Blaine answered, giving that smile that made Kurt's melt into a pile of gelatin.

"Wait, HE helped you rehearse? He's a boy! You can't sing that song with a boy, then again that might explain why your performance was substandard at best."

"Girl, don't make me cut you! Kurt Hummel was the best performer at McKinley, maybe you're the one that sucked," Mercedes glared, stepping up to the blonde.

"McKinley," she chortled. "That sorry excuse for a public school out in Lima. It's not hard to be the star of the circus, my dear. Now, Blaine, how about that dinner?"

"We're dating!" Blaine declared, surprised to hear Kurt's voice echoing the sentiment. Lacy looked between them in disbelief.

"Excuse me?"

Blaine closed the distance between himself and Kurt, placing an arm around Kurt who leaned against him. "Yeah, we're dating. This is my boyfriend, Kurt." Kurt's heart fluttered at those words, and he wondered if Blaine felt anything when he said them.

"I see, then kiss him," she challenged, eyes narrowed.

"What?" Kurt asked. He did not want his first kiss with Blaine to a challenge from a jealous bimbo who couldn't take the hint. Blaine seemed to know what he was thinking as his arm tightened protectively around his waist.

"We don't have anything to prove to you," Blaine sighed.

"Mm-hmm, just like I thought. I've had five boys try to pull the 'I'm gay' routine with me and then you just see them making out with Courtney Stewart behind your back."

"Whose Courtney Stewart?" Kurt asked.

"Don't 'whose Courtney Stewart' me! I'm tired of boys blowing me off because they're intimidated by me. Now unless you kiss I refuse to believe you are gay, Blaine. You're to straight to be gay, there's no way."

Blaine was truly hesitant, he liked Kurt, really cared for him even to the point of love. The other night proved how truly screwed he was when he almost kissed the boy, twice. There was only so much teasing a healthy teenager could take. "Lacy, we don't need to prove…" he was cut short as he felt Kurt's lips press to the side of his mouth.

"Happy? Would you leave us alone now?"

"Please," she scoffed. "I kiss my cousin with more passion."

Mercedes made an 'ew' sound, stepping back from the girl. "You know what? I'm calling Santana, blondie needs some sense beat into her."

"Mercedes, it's fine. It would take Santana two hours to drive out here, it's not worth it."

"Are we talking about the same Santana Lopez? Boy, you know she could get out here in an hour."

Kurt raised a hand, shaking his head in the negative. He turned to look at Blaine who stared back at him. Gently the older boy placed his forehead to the Junior's so they could talk without Lacy overhearing.

"I'm sorry about this," Blaine sighed. "She's been practically stalking me since I've got here."

Kurt chuckled. "It's fine. We can kiss so she'll leave you alone."

"This really isn't how I wanted to kiss you."

"Then let me kiss you," Kurt compromised, leaning in and pressing his lips against Blaine's. The smirk that adorned Blaine's lips was undeniable with the touch. His hands tightened ever so slightly pulling Kurt closer. Kurt's arms were laid over his shoulder's, hand absentmindedly playing with the hair at Blaine's nape, making the older boy groan in want. Their mouths opened, adding a new depth to the kiss, but their tongues stayed dormant, neither wanting to cross what tiny line was left.

Slowly, they pulled away, Kurt immediately nuzzling into Blaine's neck enjoying the musk that was cologne and Blaine-pointedly ignoring that slight perfume had rubbed off on the boy. Blaine had tasted so incredible that Kurt was sure the Earth was melting from under his feet. Never had anything been so mind blowing. Hitting a high F wasn't even this incredible. He almost felt the words 'I love you' slip from his lips but pulled them back not wanting to ruin this moment.

"Whatever," Lacy scoffed. "Pitch it all you want but I'm not buying. When you decide you want a real lover, you know where to find me." With that she made her dramatic exit. Mercedes looked at her then at Blaine and Kurt before giving a 'hell naw' and chasing the girl down. A scream echoed through the empty theater making Kurt both cringe and laugh.

"I know it's not Breadsticks but would you like to go get some dinner at Panda Express or Subway?"

Kurt pulled back, staring Blaine down. "You kiss a boy like _that _and then offer to take him to fast food?"

"I did use you as a scapegoat."

"I let you use me as a scapegoat."

"And you did kiss me first, so shouldn't you treat me to dinner?" Blaine joked, affectionately pushing Kurt's hair back into place.

"Don't expect me to eat anything more than white rice," Kurt huffed, pulling completely away from Blaine and making to leave the theater. Blaine chuckled before running to catch him and curling their hands together.

"I meant it when I said we're dating."

"So did I," Kurt answered, swinging their arms very lightly. "At least I hoped."

Releasing Kurt's hand he wrapped the arm about Kurt's shoulders. "You're going to be my trophy boyfriend."

"Well I am the better dressed one."

Blaine laughed, kissing his forehead. "That you are."

Kurt hugged to his new boyfriend's side. He wasn't courageous enough to say 'I love you' yet, but he was hoping he would get the opportunity sooner or later.

"For the record, you're way more talented than that girl."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

-The End-


End file.
